Talk:A Gate Too Far
Mission? I'm pretty sure that this is a mission, and not a dungeon. When you're done the mission, it changes to the Raven Dungeon, am I correct?--♠♣♥♦ŦФŋΨ♦♥♣♠ 13:47, 25 August 2007 (CDT) :This quest takes place inside the Raven's Point dungeon, but it's only a primary quest like Curse of the Nornbear or Blood Washes Blood, which all leave a little banner marker on the map when you complete them. The full dungeon quest for Raven's Point is Defending the Breach, which will change the Raven's Point marker when you complete it, just like the quest Cold Vengeance for Frostmaw's Burrows. —Dr Ishmael 10:11, 26 August 2007 (CDT) u can make the q again but only gain xp no more norn points.. Guigolum 16:13, 2 September 2007 (CDT) Face in the shrine In the room with the Shrine of the Raven Spirit on one of the back walls I noticed a floating face that slowly moves into the floor and then back up again. Anyone know if this face has significance to the EoTN storyline, or is this just one of the devs having fun? Shadowlance 11:41, 4 September 2007 (CDT) I also noticed a floating blue face on a wall next to the first stalagmite. It just kind of looked/floated around. Pushbiscuit 01:15, 8 September 2007 (CDT) :There are more of those, they look like potaters. In Secret Lair is a tower with a LOT of these Potaterheads. They're on blue boxes, wobbling, moving and boogeying... Well, not rlly, but ok, you get the point. -- -- (s)talkpage 17:20, 22 October 2007 (UTC) :According to this talk page, it's a "design motif for one of the races that was a part of the Utopia campaign". Diligence 05:46, 5 April 2008 (UTC) Cinematics Was it only me or during the "Olaf and Ogden" cinematic, Jora says: "Pity your dwarf doesnt see that" (or something), but the subtitles read "Pity a dwarf doesnt see that"...Maybe my hearing is just off, any one else noticed/clarify? FYI This quest is repeatable. Icyangel Strawberry 12:13, 8 September 2007 (CDT) Easy destroying the gate if you stay on spellcasting range, there will spawn no new destroyers, if done with melee hero/hench, flag them away, it will make the quest easier No 2 Ravens it wont let me get the blessing twice, can anybody check? ok i get it, nevermind i can now ok, now i made shure i understood and can't have two. If you set up your raven blessing and talk to olaf, he wont talk to you. Therefore if you talk to olaf, set up the raven and accept the skill, it wont be added up to your skill bar. Check Farming? How long does the gate keep spawning destroyers? It only spawns one at a time... you could conceivably keep it up for a LONG time it it was infinite...24.149.28.230 18:40, 10 December 2007 (UTC) ::nevermind, it doesn't keep it up for long.24.149.28.230 18:41, 10 December 2007 (UTC) :::And they don't drop loot, afaik --- -- (s)talkpage 18:42, 10 December 2007 (UTC) Vocal Minority I found it very usefull to get a SS necro with vocal minority. Tremor is a shout so vocal minority disables it completely and SS versus barrage/triple chop/hundred blades is nice. This really speeds up the mission. Vaetirs they don't instantly die and they are not replaced by destroyers [[User:Bored|'Bored']] 20:17, 10 March 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, that sometimes occurs. I wiped on those bastards in HM the other day. 20:18, 10 March 2008 (UTC) Mesmers Mesmers do miracle for that quest since the Destroyers are not protected against hexes (read detailled information in Wiki about it > Destroyer). I recommend to take 2 mesmers: One mesmer hero with degen skills (like Conjure Nightmare and Conjure Phantasm, combined with several interrupt skills and the hench mesmer. If your hero mesmer has the NF skill Cry of Pain, take it. Combine with the Conjure Hexes and generally all other mesmer hexes, you will do great work! I also use Chaos Storm (prophecies skill) that is doing great group damages. Beside, I would like to confirm an important hint given in the input above: To stay on spellcasting range at the Asura Gate does really prevent new Destroyers from spawning. 85.5.146.216 :Cry of Pain is a pve-only skill and can't be used by heroes. 05:40, 6 April 2008 (UTC) Map Orientation is Incorrect The walkthru text says on first entering go North, but the map for lvl 1 shows going SE, then S, then E. Please correct the orientation by rotating it so it looks like what one would actually see. --Queen of Spades 13:15, 25 June 2008 (UTC) :The map is at the correct orientation, you start the quest at the bottom of the image, walk to where the quest marker is shown, and then head for the spot where the "player position" marker is (which is the portal to level 2). While the route taken is not the same as I'd use myself, the image is definately the correct way around. --Wolfie (talk| ) 02:40, 27 June 2008 (UTC) ::I think I see the problem - you're just misreading the map, Queen. The green marker on the map shows the exit to Level 2, not the initial spawnpoint. —Dr Ishmael 03:14, 27 June 2008 (UTC) :::Yup, that was my guess too (since there's no obvious "you start here" portal entrance at the bottom, easy to do at first glance if not actually in the dungeon at the time). --Wolfie (talk| ) 03:21, 27 June 2008 (UTC) pain inverter is terrific against tremors-- 22:39, 13 July 2008 (UTC) asuragate just leave the tremor alive and no destroyers spawn Playing Is Srs Bsns talk 13:01, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :How did you prevent the Norn from killing it? Entropy ( ) 21:01, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Bad map on the second floor If you take the eastern route instead of the western route at the start of the floor, you can skip the first group of vaettirs entirely. The map shows the western route instead. Quizzical 04:23, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Thought they fixed the bug On the 3rd lvl that caused no destroyers to spawn...Well, it's not fixed.-- 23:58, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Vekk Dialogue Has anyone noted that if you bring Vekk, he has dialogue for at least one point of the mission? I'm going to note the ones I see here as I play through. When you follow the trail of the Destroyers, the party leader line seems to be replaced- Vekk: Enough Idle chatter! We need to find the gate, posthaste. If you are finished slapping each other on your furry backs, perhaps someone could point me in the right direction. Olaf Olafson: You ahve the patience of a badger, small one. The object you call a "gate" is at the heart of the temple. Follow the stench of these "Destroyers" to it. As you approach the gate- Vekk: Interesting. We actually meandered our way to the gate! : By the gods, it's overrun by Destroyers! Vekk: You have an amazing command of the obvious. We can dismantle the gate, but it'll take time. I suggest you distract those Destroyers. Perhaps you could bleed on them. --Ascalon Destroyer 20:35, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :"Perhaps you could bleed on them. " -> "What're ya gonna do, [http://www.youtube.com/user/MontyPython?blend=2&ob=1#p/c/CDFEA6D52E5CC0EC/19/dhRUe-gz690 bleed on me?]" (~3:45). I need to watch that movie again. --- -- ( ) (talk) 21:04, November 3, 2009 (UTC) ::I like the cinematics in guild wars lol... --Jorre22225 12:21, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :::I think I originally added this because the dialogue isnt included on the main page. At the same time, I was unsure how to go about adding it considering these lines replace others. Can someone who has seen this problem before please update the article? -- 16:15, March 12, 2010 (UTC)